Blues
by Evermore IceCream
Summary: "Oh to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic." -Nicklaus Mikaelson [Klaus/OC] What little he knows about who's coming for him...
1. Enter the Battlefield Little Wolf

"Woooo!" I scream at the top of my lungs, relishing in the cold air blasting across my face.

Standing on the backseat of the convertible with my friends holding onto my legs -just in case I take a tumble- arms wide and hair blowing behind me. Nothing could be better.

"How long?" Austen shouts above the stereo playing: _New Orleans is Sinking_ by _The Tragically Hip._

Karmine who's at the wheel turns back and smile at us, "Not long, just an hour to go and we should be-"

"At the French Quarter!" The three of us from the backseat shout, giggling.

We arrive just a little after two in the morning.

A shiver passes through my spine as we drive into the French Quarter. Most of the stores were closed but there were a few places here and there adorned with a flashing neon "open" sign.

"Should we check in first?" I suggest as we roll to a stop on a random street.

Karmine looks around and puts the car in park, "Let's follow that guy. Rousseau's," he carefully asesses the small bar tucked into a corner a few feet from us and hops out, "Sounds ledgit, let's have a drink."

Jenna raises an eyebrow, "A real one? Not you're Blood Mary version?"

Karmine sighs but gestures for us to go ahead, "As the lady wishes."

We all spread out, getting out drinks and stretching our legs having spent the last eight hours couped up in a car together.

It was a perfectly respectable for it's place in New Orleans. The antique wallpaper, a few paintings and that homey feely which meant this place had been around for a while. As did the aged wood and opaque bottles of liquor displayed beyond the blond bartender

For two am, it was actually pretty full. The row of tables left was full occupied by a large group, head huddled together, all with full glasses.

Scanning around, my eyes stopped on the only man in there with a full suite, martini in hand and hair perfectly coiffed.

Next to me, Karmine whistles, "Can you feel the power coming off of him. How old do you think he is?"

"Maybe we should find out," I mutter, stepping forward to introduce myself.

Karmine pulls me back, leading me to the other side of the bar, "Don't think that's such a smart move. I just heard whisperings about the vamps here. Apparently werewolves aren't welcomed and you my friend -isn't usally welcomed anywhere in general. You're keeping your scent hidden right?"

I nod, "They won't even realise it," I look back at his hesitant face, "Aww, don't give me that look. I can keep this up for the rest of our visit, don't make us go before we've even got a chance to part," I pout.

His eye look around and then flashes back to me, "Fine but even at the first sign of anything _anything_ off -"

"-We leave and never look back," I finish, pushing him away, "go and see if you can find out more about this hate-fest."

He gives me the "I'm watching you" gesture and turns back to the bar.

Being totally exhausted, we drop the moment we open our hotel guys had their own room across from us while the three of us girls shared the two double beds.

"Happy b-day Lex," Kate mutters before she crashes.

"Thanks," I whisper back.

* * *

"Did you see my bronzer?" Jenna asks, looking over all the make-up we'd spilled on the counter.

"Here," I toss it to her as I finish my smokey eye make-up and put on a final coat of dark glitter lip gloss.

Then Kate comes in, "Do you think I should wear the yellow top or the black one?"

"How do you even know if there's any place good to go?" Jenna starts, " I mean, all we've seen are voodoo museus and beignet stands. Who says there's even a good club out in this swamp?"

"I do," I smile looking back in the mirror one last time, "Besides, it's my birthday. You don't get to complain."

Kate finally chooses the classic black blouse and we hustle out of the room to meet the boys.

The streets were absolutely stunning, everything was lit up and there was a soft buzz of conversation aflow everywhere and the jazz music... was amazing.

I looked around quickly and found a cute guy with chocolate skin, curly brown hair and brown eyes and an amazing smile to boot; standing across the street from me and half hidden in the shadows.

I instantly smiled and crooked my finger, gesturing him to come.

He crossed his arms and grinned, staying put.

I pout and put my palms together _please? _I mouth.

He shakes his head and walkes across the street.

"Dance with me," I grab his arms and lead us closer to the the jazz group.

"Do you know how to actualy dance darlin'," I smile as we bob to the music.

"Of course, tango, merenge, jitterbug? I know it all." he smiles, showing pearly white teeth.

"Anything swing, you pick," I barely finish before he flings be into the air anf we're too focues on landing the lifts and footwork to talk.

Dance( watch?v=Rf55gHK48VQ)

When the music ends, I smile up at him, I haven;t danced like that for a long time.

"It appears a crowd has formed," he whispers in my ear

I nod at his remark, bowing grandly to the crowd.

He offers to walk me to my friends and I agree.

"The name's Lex," I say, holding out my hand.

"Diego," he says, his smile turning a little darker.

"Now that that's done, know any place where we can have some real fun?" I ask.

"Not satisfied with the haunted graveyard tours and wine tastings?" he jokes.

I shake my head, "I'm looking for something _really_ different. I though the Bayou was suppose to be all dark and mysterious."

He rumbling laughter flows between us, "You just haven't been looking in the right place."

"Lex!" I hear a shout from up the street and see Kate waving her arms.

"I'm gonna get going," Diego starts, "here, come tonight if you're looking for something _delicious."_

I look down at the strip of paper with a large M insignia in a gothic font and "The Abbatoir" underneath with an addresss scribbled at the bottom corner.

_"_Should I bring my friends," I ask nonchalantly.

He smiles again and I suddenly notice the veins beneath his eyes, "The more the merrier." he says before dispearing...

_"The Slaughterhouse, guess I can figure out what goes on there..."_

"Looks fun," Jenna beams, setting her head on my shoulder to look at the sheet Diego handed me, "Let's go."

I quickly crumple it up in my pocket, "Maybe later."

She shrugs and leans toward Kate, babbling about a club right outside the Bayou.

"Hasn't been one night and she's already look for an escape," Karmine chuckles.

"Maybe you guys should go," I reply, "she might be a little less miffed. It's only one night. We can meet up at the hotel."

"It's not safe for you to go alone," he stressed.

I give him the best _your kidding_ look I have, "Like you could stop me if I really wanted to go. I'd knock you on your ass and be gone before you could say fuck."

He shakes his head and narrows his eyes at me, "You really wanna play that card. Fine." he snaps out and just when I though he'd leave, he looks me in the eye. Hard, "You'll call me every hour to check in and you don't drink anything. Anything. And if there's any vampires at the party..."

"I run the other way with my tail between my legs."


	2. And We Meet

_I truly appreciate everyone of you followers and favorite-ers. -which is so amazing so... I'll do my best to update every other week. _

_Please feel free to comment and review, I'd love to hear what y'all have to say._

* * *

The wrought iron gates eerily welcomed me as I passed through to the large open-ceiling foyer.

Precariously hung strobe lights turned the tiled ground into an automatic dance floor as bodies writhed to the heavy bass music. Plants still hung from eaves, swaying to the music. Half the people there intoxicated or well on their way to being so, their now over-exposed bodies raising their glasses to toast the stars above. A large family crest carved on the side of the brick walls, a large letter M framed by lions and other things I couldn't make out between the bodies that were making out.

"The little girl decided to show," a pale skinned, fair-haired vampire walks up to me; he teasingly elbows Diego who comes up beside him.

Diego ignores his friend and takes my hand, "You made it."

I smile back at Diego, "That I did."

* * *

"Going to another one of your Midnight Massacres?" Klaus chuckles knowingly. He was able to hear the ignorant humans dancing and doing _else what _in the shadowy corners of the house as he fastened his watch; making a mental note to give the house a good cleaning once it was his again. He'd been staying here -in his own home- as a guest of Marcel since the hotel Marcel though he resided in was _so fa_r away.

Marcel's dark skin makes his smiles even brighter, his eyes alight with the thought of fresh blood, "You know it," he says, quickly downing the bourbon in his hands, "Why don't you join us tonight."

Klaus hands move to his hips, "It's not my kind of fun, mate. Rounding them up like cattle, slaughter them when you please, taking away the hunt."

Marcel lets out a dry laugh, "Duly noted but, with New Orléans being such a successful city. Bloody tourists running down the streets screaming "Nosferatu" isn't good for business. Besides," he continues, his voice hardening, "I insist."

"Of course, _if you insist_," Klaus mockingly mutters the last part, trying not to roll his eyes at Marcel's attempt at intimidation.

* * *

I spent most of the time on the dance floor, moving from stranger to stranger, vampire to human, song to song in some sort of delicious trance before I stumbled back into Diego's arms.

Laughing, I rest my head on his shoulder before pulling him deeper into the crowd and wrapping my hands around his neck.

"The energy in this place is amazing," I say, slightly buzzed by a mystical force -which likely came from a purple drink someone had given me- and swaying around him.

He turns me around until my back is against his front, hands around my hips in an unshakable embrace and he leans to whisper in my ear, pointing to my left, "And it gets even better."

I follow his gaze and see two humans and a vampire hovering near the entrance. The vamp was cute, dark hair slicked back, scowling as he look straight into my eyes...

"Shark fins," I breathe out. I knew those eyes, and that all too familiar scowl.

"You're friends here to join us?" Diego asks, arms still around my hips.

I somehow manage to wrestle away from him, "Give me a moment," I call back to Diego as I push through the throngs of people, trying to reach my friends before they stepped further into this pit of vipers.

"Let them stay," Diego calls to me, "the fun's about to begin..."

They stand out like sore thumbs, still beside the iron gates, not aware of the danger these vampires were. Bumping through the crowd, I manage to get closer.

_shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_ I think as I stop in front of them to cut off the view of a vamp who was staring too intently at Jenna's jugular, "What are you guys doing here?" I shout over the pumping bass, shaking up the blood in my veins.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us about this," Jenna says, already swaying to the music.

"You know what, we should go, it's getting late,"

_Why did I decide it was a good idea to bring them here, I should have just came myself_.

I grab Jenna's arm and pull her toward the entrance, "Let's _go._" She's sends her weight forward, towards the crowd of sweaty bodies and pale skin so I can't pull gher out of _the Abattoir._

I look frantically up at Karmine who's silently frowning at the number of vampires in this place.

"Get her out of here," I whisper pleadingly.

From his eyes I can see my face reflected back at me; eyes frantic pupils dilated, eyes wide and, mouth pulled into a tight line.

He doesn't wait for an explanation and grabs Jenna by her side, physically lifting her off the ground.

I look down at my watch: 11: 57.

The vampire who was with Diego -Thierry- comes up behind Karmine, smiling, "You need to register with Marcel, vampire."

With a quick twist, snapped Karmine's frantically screams and backs away from Karmine's crumpled form.

11:58

I see more vampire advancing towards us, no longer afraid to hide their bloodthirsty faces. Eyes filled with black and dark veins underneath their eyes showing yet, most people don't seem to notice as they continue to dance. One of the vampires comes close and curls a hand around Jenna's neck, fangs out and elongated. She tires to struggles but her flailing arms are useless against a vampire's strength.

"LET HER GO!," I shout at the vampire. An invisible force punches him in the stomach and he's knocked down, making a _s-crack_ sound. He stays down.

The rest of the vampires -those crowded around me- looked at me strangely. A breeze ruffles my hair.

11:59

One of them -the one closest to me smiles, "Don't you know, werewolves die in the Quarter?"

12:00

The bell strikes midnight and the ring echo in the background, behind the music still pumping from the speakers.

Unwittingly, I'd let my guard down and all the vampire could smell _what_ I was.

Their hands grabbed me and I closed my eyes, preparing for the pain; hoping Jenna and Kate had run away somewhere safe, that Karmine wouldn't be harmed when he woke up.

It didn't come.

Instead...

all I saw was blue...


	3. Shh, She's Sleeping

_Exam time will soon be upon us. I don't know when I'll be updating -if I'll be updating at all- as I prep for exams but I will be continuing this story A.S.A.P. Thanks for your understanding & a billion times good luck for anyone with upcoming finals/exams!_

* * *

"Oh! She's cute," Rebekah enters Nicklaus' room as he lays an unconscious form onto his bed, dark mahogany hair drifting across his sheets.

"She fought the vampires at Marcel's little party," he chuckled, " blew one straight across to the other side of the room."

"Little girl's got power," Rebekah comments in approval.

"She doesn't look too young, two or three years younger than us when we were changed at the latest," Klaus said.

Rebekah sighs, "They age slower these days Klaus. I'd say she's seventeen -what are you doing?"

Klaus reaches over into the girl's thin jacket and pulls out a sleek red wallet, flipping it open, he rummages around chuckling, "ID says Lex Kent. My guess would be she's on the run. Cash only, fake driver's license..."

"Our she's out partying and doesn't want her parents to know," Rebekah suggested, "Either way, she's not our concern or, have you forgotten about Marcel's ban on werewolves? We already have a hard time keeping mommy-dearest in the house -we don't need another."

"She's different, there's something about her," Klaus murmured.

"She's stupid. Coming to New Orleans of all places to party. She was practically asking f-"Rebekah started.

"-Unless it's some secret werewolf power to incapacitate a vampire with their scream, I'd say not." Klaus interrupted.

Rebekah fell silent for a moment, "Does Marcel and his goons know?"

Klaus looked back at the sleep girl. Her heart began to beat slowly and steadily, her adrenalin chalked body finally calming down to rest, "I don't think so. If they did, Marcel would be raiding this house as we speak. It happened fast enough for most beings not to notice. Their pride made up for what they couldn't believe."

"You're not thinking of turning her are you?" Rebekah asked warily.

"I've thought about it," Klaus admitted, "but for the time being, she could be more useful to us like this. I don't want to risk deactivating her witch side. Marcel will have his little Davina and we'll have ours."

Then, Haley carefully peered into the room, "I heard another werewolf joined our party."


	4. Savior From Hell

_I've played around with Elijah's daggering time-line so he's there when Lex wakes up. After he leaves this scene... we'll return to your previously scheduled programming -just in case you're confused with how this ties in to the TV show._

* * *

Their scent -though not as unpleasant as one would think- was sharp and distinctive.

I jumped out of bed as I heard distant footsteps coming towards me, needing a minute to brace myself for the oncoming vertigo.

Vampire, male, about three to four inches taller than me in a suit and loud dress shoes stalked in.

He gave me a small smile which quickly turned into a frown as he looked at me, "Are you alright?" he asked concerned, coming to help me back into bed.

I flinched away from him. His composure to cold. Emotions locked away from his eyes.

He seemed unperturbed as he stood in front of me, "You've been unconscious for a little over three days."

Following his gaze, I can see the sky was just lightening out. The stars disappeared, sky washed wish a gray-blue pre-daybreak.

"We haven't managed to get much food into you. The hunger pains must be getting to you."

I grimace, "I'll be fine."

"Let's get you downstairs, I'll make you breakfast."

I nod, still clutching my stomach, "May I know you name?" I ask.

"Elijah, Mikaleson," he replies, "and there's someone -Hayley- she's eager to meet you."

Turns out thousands of year old vampires still had trouble in the cooking department but thankfully, Hayley knew how to work a stove.

"It's just nice to have another werewolf around here. Vampires tend to be moody and the only conversations you can have with this bunch is if a death threat is involved," she remarks, taking a few eggs out of the near-barren fridge.

Spinach, bacon and cheese omelet. She easily slides it onto my plate and I dig in, saying between bites, "So...who's in charge of... my kidnapping... and hopefully my release paper?"

Elijah chuckles, "That would be Klaus. I'm sure Hayley can take you to him -he's in his studio. I have some loose ends to tie up but I should be back late this evening." He quickly disappears from the room.

"Any advice?" I ask Hayley.

Shaking her head and digging into a large container of orange sherbet fro-yo, she offers me some, "Want a bite? No?" she continues," Unless Klaus can use you, you're better off dead in his mind. My advice would be to just run."

Elijah tilts his head, concentrating on a distant sound, "And here comes your savior. He's in his studio" Elijah remarks, "Do try not to kill each other. As unpleasant as his company sometimes may be, he still is my brother and I'd prefer to not kill you," he finishes cooley before quietly exiting.

"See what I mean about the death threats?" Hayley mutters, giving me a knowing look, "Come on."

She leads me down the hall, past lavishly furnished rooms without a single speck of dust.

"So she wakes from the Underworld," Klaus smiles arrogantly, "What news do you bring from Limbo?"

Though he's speaking to me, he's still focused on his paintings.

"Not quite sure I've escaped from hell," I glare at him.

"And here I though I'd been treating you so well," his amused voice retorts, dropping his brushes into water he finally turns.

I look to meet a sparkling pair of blue-gray eyes. His face is well suited for his modern hair-cut and his air hints at aristocracy.

"You have an accent like the rest of them," I comment out-loud.

He crosses his arm, "Indeed I do, and you have _magic._"

"Which is nothing new," I shrug.

He moves closer, "Granted, but you're a werewolf. Werewolves can't access witchcraft from their genes. At best, they're a little stronger," he leans down, catching my neck in one of his strong hands when I flinched away, bringing my neck to his elongated fangs, "...heal a little faster. They can't throw a vampire halfway across the room without laying a finger on him. So love, what are you?" he asks darkly.

I gulp down a breath, feeling his cool exhale across my jugular, "You're mistaken."

"Well I don't think I am," he replies.

"Klaus!" Hayley interrupts, "Leave her alone. Haven't you killed enough people today?"

"I'd like to think so," Klaus rises, still keeping a strangle hold my neck, "but I'm always willing to make an exception."

"Werewolves don't have magic," I insited.

He looks down into my eyes. I meet his hard gaze with the same intensity... and he smiles back at me, "We have forever to talk so it doesn't matter if you give me what I want now. I'll get it out of you eventually," he states.

I look at him, confused, "Aren't you gonna threaten me?"

"Ohm, poppet," he chuckles, "that was the threat. Now, I want you off the ground floor." he leans down and stares into my eyes, pupils dilating, "You are not to leave this house without my permission."

I wave to get his attention as he strides out, "Hey, compulsion doesn't really work on me. I'm full of vervain so, yeah."

He pauses and looks at me quizzically, "Thank you for telling me." Klaus turns his attention to Hayley, "It's you're responsibility to keep her inside. If the girl steps a foot out of the house -and I will know about it- I'll snap her neck and your only chance at a friendship with one of your kind will be dead. Understand?"

Hayley nods

Klaus smiles again, "Good, I have a meeting to prepare for."

We wait until he leaves the room/

"Let's take a walk in the garden," Hayley tugs at me.

"But aren't you curious about who he's meeting with?" I ask.

"No," she lies.

"Come on aren't your c-" I began.

"As far as I know, he has no reason to keep you around beside the fact that you're pretty. If you get in his way, he will kill you," Hayley warns me.

I nod, "I know. He staked his brother -right? I'm _profoundly__ familiar _with Mikealson politics. I promise I won't get myself killed- today," I tip-toe to the other side of the room, "Thanks for caring," I look back and say, "it's nice to know someone worries about you."

Hayley mutters as I trace Klaus steps, "Werewolves, too stubborn for their own good.

* * *

_"__People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants; to satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world."_

I press my ear aginst the wall, listening to Klaus speak to the blonde woman he lead there. Poor girl, didn't have a single drop of vervain in her system.

"... Leave through the back door there, to your left," Klaus finishes.

I waited for the door to open and shut so the noise would help to disguise to my footsteps on the creaky stairs.

"Please, come in. I know your there," Klaus shouted dryly toward the open door.

I peaked in to see him standing over the liquor bottles. I point at myself. _Me?_

"Who else?" he mutters as I step inside.

"I know a good psychologist outside the Quarter if you're interested in getting psychlogical help," I offered in my most inoocent expression.

"You think I'm crazy?" he asked dangerouly.

I shrug, "I'm not the one imgaining magical werewolves who can talk to the wind. And I know that girl's -_Cami's_- opinion matters to you. Seriously how could you not know better?"

"Care to clarify?" Klaus asks.

"She the _normal_ _girls _that sees the good in monsters -as if that's so hard- that the baddies -enter Klaus Mikaelson- falls for in his efforts to be a _normal person."_

"I'm not a fan of normal," he contradicts, "Normal is docile. If I shouldn't fall for Camille O'Donnell -which I'm not. Do you have any ingots of wisdom as to whom I should shower with my affections?" Klaus raises an eyebrow.

"Back to the argument at hand," I reply, "Don't want the cliché ending, don't fall for the human girl. But I'm here to convince you to lift the whole 'keep her in the house or I'll snap her neck' ban."

"And you really think you'll win in an argument with me," he challenged.

She faltered for a moment, "...I don't think I have to beat you," she replied thoughfully, "I just need to let you overwhelm yourself."

Klaus laughed at that, "Pride go'eth before a fall and all that rot."

I shook my head, "Like you said before. People are evil and selfish and cruel. They'll use you to achieve their own ends, no matter how much you suffer. You have to bear it all and still, they get what h they want in the end. Despite the fact that this _world _is amazing, you're always so focused on some stupid end-goal, you destroy the important parts of yourself. You've had eternity to find that out and you waste it. "

He tilts his head, _so much hope, _"If I didn't know better, I'd say you sound envious."

I shrug again, "Strength, immortal youth and complusion. It's seems a fair trade to never have to be afraid again."

"Same could be said werewolves," he responded.

My hands curled inward, "But vampires have _control."_

Both of our heads snap toward Hayley's scream.

_Ahh! Get! Awa-!_

We both run toward the sound, Klaus passing as a blur in front of me.


End file.
